Through use, gas turbine engines become subject to buildup of contaminants on engine components. These contaminants can affect engine components and overall performance of the engine. In order to improve efficiency, engine compressors and turbine sections are routinely cleaned.
Conventional engine washing can be done using an inlet mounted manifold for spraying wash fluid into the engine. The engine can be cranked, allowing the fluid to flow to through the core engine flowpath, removing contaminants.